Hauntings of a Rubber Duck
by moonep
Summary: Naruto is forced to stay at Sasuke's because he couldn't pay his rent and had no place else to go. Naruto brings one personal item, a rubber duck, and poor Sasuke accidentally discards it. The rubber duck is furious and decides to haunt Sasuke.
1. The Freeloader

Title: Hauntings of a Rubber Duck

Author: Moonep

Pairings: SasuNaruSasu

Warnings: Shounen ai, yaoi (Implied)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Of course I don't though… If I did I would make Kakashi show what's behind that mask of his! I want to know so badly!

Author's Note: This is my first ever Naruto fanfiction, so please R&R. Flame me all you want, I'll use the criticism to help my future works, if there are any, and I'm all for hearing everyone's honest opinions. Don't hold back! **Also**, I'd like to give some small credit to my friend for some credit to the idea. She came up with the whole Sasuke and rubber duck idea, but the ideas for this story itself come from my own weird mind.

Chapter 1: The Freeloader

Sasuke walked up the stairs of his home quietly; preparing to go up to his room and study some new ninjutsu techniques. After all, a ninja had to keep up with his studies. However… BAM! Through not paying attention to where he was walking and going purely on instinct, it was his house after all, he had run straight into a certain Uzumaki Naruto. A Naruto that was carrying bath supplies and clad only in a towel, one of Sasuke's towels to be exact. After staring blankly at Naruto for a few moments he stood back up and looked down at the blonde boy. "And what the _hell_ are you doing in _my_ house? IN _MY_ TOWEL?" Sasuke looked into his room since the door was now open, and grimaced; Naruto had made a complete mess by randomly tossing his clothes and the few possessions he had brought with him in every direction possible.

"Ano… ano… I can't get into my place?" Naruto said weakly, seeing the dangerous glint cross Sasuke's black eyes. The blonde shifted a little bit under his scrutinizing glare and figured he should explain _why_ he couldn't get into his place. "The hokage has kicked me out and taken my place for ransom because I didn't pay my rent…" Naruto paused to see Sasuke's reaction and rushed out the rest of the story after seeing Sasuke still glaring at him, "I spent all my money on ramen and was short on money. I had no where else to go unless I wanted to sleep in the park! Go ahead and laugh at me, but unlike you I don't have a lot of money just lying around!"

Instead of laughing, like Naruto had expected, he looked Naruto up and down, deciding if he should allow the noisy blonde to stay in his house or kick him out to the park. Deciding that if Naruto stayed out in the park and got sick or didn't get enough _proper_ nutrients he wouldn't be able to function properly on missions and would only hinder Team 7. "Alright, on one condition."

He took another peek at his room and smirked, one of those smirks that you wouldn't want to see on Sasuke because you knew he was up to something. "I teach you some proper manners. While you are in my house you will learn to clean, yes CLEAN! I will not allow you to make my home look like a tornado blew through it, which technically wouldn't be a lie with you… Plus, you will eat some _proper_ food, not just ramen this and ramen that. You will learn how to cook, and everyday you will make lunch. If it tastes bad three days in a row, you will be forced to sleep out in the back yard for the night and not allowed to eat dinner."

Through this whole speech Naruto kept nodding. "Ano, Sasuke, isn't that more than one?" He gave Sasuke his sheepish grin and decided it was time for him to stand up as well. The floor can get rather cold when you have nothing but a towel on.

"Shut up, dobe. Either you accept or you sleep in the park. This is my house, its my food you're going to be eating up, its my roof that will keep you dry when its raining and apparently now I'm going to have to go out and buy extra bath stuff so you don't have to continue using mine. Basically, you're a freeloader and you have no place to complain."

Naruto grinned again, picked up the bath stuff, and ran off to find Sasuke's bathroom and take a shower. Sighing to himself and wondering why he even bothered, he turned to go into his room and start cleaning up Naruto's mess. He'd start teaching Naruto his etiquette tomorrow. After all, it wouldn't be proper to teach him how to clean and cook when he was wearing only a towel, and it was getting a little bit late. However, he tripped and fell. Getting back up and turning around to glare at what he had tripped over he saw the most innocent looking rubber duck. Yes, a rubber duck.

"Now why in the world is that _thing_ in my house? I certainly don't own one…" He bent over and picked it up; preparing to throw it into the trash can, when it accidentally squeaked. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched… Did it just squeak? At him, the famous genius Uchiha Sasuke? How dare it! He squeaked it again to show it who was boss, when Naruto suddenly popped his head out of the bathroom door, a frown on his lips.

Sasuke, surprised by Naruto's sudden appearance, accidentally threw his hands to the side and tried to act innocent as the cute little rubber duckie went soaring out of an open window. After all, it would ruin his reputation if he was found with a rubber duck. Naruto quirked an eyebrow, wondering why Sasuke was trying to look innocent and failing miserably, "Sasuke, have you seen Mr. Duckie? I know I brought him over here from my house before Tsunade could take him too…"

"No, I haven't seen any rubber ducks! Honestly…" Sasuke gave a nervous laugh as Naruto narrowed his eyes at him before shrugging and popping his head back into the bathroom. Sasuke let out some breath he didn't know he was holding and cringed. How mad would Naruto be if he knew that Sasuke had thrown Mr. Duckie out of the window on accident because of being surprised? That was the last thing he needed, to be living under the same roof with an angry Naruto.

He decided to think about it later, for now he needed to clean up Naruto's mess. He cleaned out one of his drawers and put the clothes into one of his other drawers and stuck Naruto's now folded clothes into the empty drawer. He couldn't just leave Naruto's clothes lying around now could he? Even if they were folded, it would make the house look more cluttered. It was just too bad he only had one set of drawers. After picking up he stripped off his shirt and lay down on his bed, and then threw his shirt into the dirty laundry basket. It was going to be a long while with Naruto there... By the way, just how long was Naruto staying at his place? Damn, he'd forgotten to ask. He made a mental note to ask Naruto tomorrow.

Naruto finished his bath and threw on some of Sasuke's extra clothes he had brought with him for after his bath. He was going to really run into to some problems if he didn't get any new clothes soon… That brought an interesting thought; maybe he could get Sasuke to buy him some new clothes since he didn't have the money to buy his own! After all, he thought, if he didn't Naruto would just have to continue wearing Sasuke's clothes. Not that Naruto minded, no, in fact he enjoyed wearing the older boy's clothes. He enjoyed the feel of the fabrics, they were so soft! Naruto giggled to himself quietly.

He walked over to Sasuke's bedroom to return his bath stuff and stopped, staring at the topless Sasuke relaxing half sprawled over his bed. Shaking his head to get rid of the pranks that where running through his mind, he put Sasuke's bath stuff back from where he had gotten it and noticed his clothes where gone. He sat down on the corner of Sasuke's bed and looked down at the older boy. He looked so… so _hot_ like that. After all, it's not everyday he got to see Sasuke shirtless and actually relaxing and not all stiff and rigid. However, Sasuke had felt Naruto sit down on the bed and had sat up, watching the blonde staring at him, or rather it seemed he was drooling over him… Sasuke smirked despite himself, satisfied that he was able to make even Naruto look more than twice at him.

Pulling himself out of his staring daze Naruto looked Sasuke directly in the eyes and put his silly grin back onto his face. "Ne, Sasuke, where am I going to be sleeping? Do you have an extra room I could stay in?" Sasuke suddenly looked around his room, seeming to be thinking.

"I don't have any extra rooms in this house…" Sasuke said slowly, wondering just where he was going to have the blond sleep. Naruto looked a little startled upon learning that, but didn't say anything. "Hn… I guess you'll have to sleep on the couch." Sasuke laughed quietly to himself as Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"So where did you stick my clothes? I don't see them lying all over the place anymore." Naruto looked around the clean room and sighed. How could Sasuke live in such a _clean_ place? It would drive him nuts!

"They're in the middle drawer over there. That is where you will keep your clothes from now on."

Naruto decided since they were on the subject of clothes now he'd start up his plan. "Ne, Sasuke… Since I don't have any money and I only brought the clothes on my back… and I'm sure you don't want me to continue stealing your clothes, would you be willing to buy me a couple new sets of clothes?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto again as if seeing him for the first time. He hadn't noticed Naruto was wearing some of his clothes. "I suppose I could." He said reluctantly. He just hoped Naruto wasn't lying when he said a couple new sets, he didn't want to be buying him a whole new wardrobe. "Now, if you don't mind for tonight you can use my clothes, but I would like some sleep. The couch is yours to use while you stay here. There are extra blankets and an extra pillow in the cupboard."

Naruto sighed and walked over to the cupboard and got out some extra blankets and a pillow. He was already asking too much of Sasuke to also ask if he could sleep in his nice warm bed with him. He counted the amount of things Sasuke was already doing for him and cringed: buying him new bath supplies and clothes, letting him stay in his house, letting him eat his food and letting him use his utilities. He didn't really like the idea of sleeping on a couch but as Sasuke had pointed out earlier he was in no position to complain. He hadn't even expected to get this much help from the older boy, since he was always so cold to everyone.


	2. The First Act of Revenge

Title: Hauntings of a Rubber Duck

Author: Moonep

Pairings: SasuNaruSasu

Warnings: Shounen ai, yaoi (Implied)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Of course I don't though… If I did I would make Kakashi show what's behind that mask of his! I want to know so badly!

Author's Note: This is my first ever Naruto fanfiction, so please R&R. Flame me all you want, I'll use the criticism to help my future works, if there are any, and I'm all for hearing everyone's honest opinions. Don't hold back! **Also**, I'd like to give some small credit to my friend for some credit to the idea. She came up with the whole Sasuke and rubber duck idea, but the ideas for this story itself come from my own weird mind.

Silverbluenchantress: I'm trying! I'm really trying! Lol, I'm superly duper busy with play practice right now though so it's taking me even longer to post new chapters. Sorry!

Fantastical Queen Ebony Black: xD Yes, the rubber duck... the dreaded rubber duck. You honestly think my fic is cool so far? YAY!

danna-chan: Yes, rubber ducky will definitely put Sasuke in his place. laughs maniacally

QianYun: Woa… long review! Lol, thank you so much for all of your kind and helpful words! You actually gave me some ideas. winks like Lee I love you Yun-chan!

Chapter 1: The First Act of Revenge

_Naruto sighed and walked over to the cupboard and got out some extra blankets and a pillow. He was already asking too much of Sasuke to also ask if he could sleep in his nice warm bed with him. He counted the amount of things Sasuke was already doing for him and cringed: buying him new bath supplies and clothes, letting him stay in his house, letting him eat his food and letting him use his utilities. He didn't really like the idea of sleeping on a couch but as Sasuke had pointed out earlier he was in no position to complain. He hadn't even expected to get this much help from the older boy, since he was always so cold to everyone._

After Naruto had left his room again he lay back down and looked up at his ceiling. He was going to have a very long time indeed. He got under his covers and into a comfortable position before falling asleep on his comfortable bed.

"How dare you kill me, you bastard?" A haunted voice yelled at Sasuke in his dream. It was a new dream, or maybe a nightmare, and Sasuke wondered whose voice it was. "How dare you separate me from the one I loved most? The one who loved me most!"

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Sasuke called out into the darkness. He stared in surprise as a yellow rubber duck popped into existence before him. "Mr. Duckie?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. _Why_ in the world was he having a nightmare about a rubber duck?

"Yes, Sasuke-chan, it is I, Mr. Duckie." The duck replied, a dangerous gleam in his little black eyes. "I'm here to haunt you for what you did to me. My poor Naruto was lonely in his bath tonight because I was not there for him. After you threw me out the window I was stepped on numerous times and torn to shreds by a dog who thought I looked like an excellent chew toy. A chew toy! Sasuke-_chan_, you will pay for what you did to me!"

Sasuke glared at the rubber duck before turning his back on it. Had the thing just had the nerve to call _him_ Sasuke-_chan_? "I'm so sorry that you were mistaken for a chew toy because you can squeak." He said sarcastically, not really taking the ducks threats seriously.

The duck noted Sasuke's lack of interest in his threats and swore to haunt Sasuke for the rest of his natural life. He gave off a maniacal laugh as he disappeared into the darkness and Sasuke returned to his normal dreams. What Sasuke dreams about can only remain but a mystery to us poor fan girls.

Sasuke woke up the next morning with a headache, and had completely forgotten about his nightmare of the rubber duck. He went to the bathroom and took a couple of Aspirin after brushing his teeth. After words he walked into the living room to see Naruto still asleep on the couch and groaned. He had also forgotten about allowing Naruto to stay in his house. He went to the kitchen and started cooking some breakfast for the two of them since he had said Naruto only had to make their lunch.

As Naruto awoke, he took long, deep yawns and large stretches several times before his nose twitched, smelling food. He took a couple of minutes to look around the strange room and register where he was; Sasuke's house. He plopped off the couch onto the floor, still half asleep, and practically had to drag himself to Sasuke's kitchen table and sit down in a chair. Another big yawn escaped his mouth as he watched Sasuke finish making breakfast, cooking was such a bore.

Sasuke put the eggs, bacon and hash browns on some china plates and set them at the table with some silverware, then sat down himself. "Why are we eating American food today, Sasuke?" Naruto looked down at his food, not that he minded so much but he wasn't exactly used to it.

"Because it was the closest thing at hand at the time, now eat. It is not proper to talk at the table while eating." Sasuke smirked as Naruto frowned, he had completely forgotten about agreeing to be taught the _proper _– as Sasuke put it - way to do things.

Naruto shut up because he could find nothing else to talk about at the moment due to his still half asleep state. They ate in silence, every now and then broken by a bird chirping his morning song outside.

After they finished eating they went upstairs to Sasuke's room to change. Only, Naruto had no clothes in his part of the dresser at the moment. Sighing, Sasuke lent him another pair of his clothes and they left to go clothes shopping; something that neither of them particularly wanted to do at the moment. They walked the entire way to the clothes store in silence, lost in their own thoughts and not registering the looks they were getting from the common passer-by; they weren't exactly used to seeing the two walking together and not trying to kill each other.

All that changed once they got to the clothing store, however, because once Naruto saw the huge variety of clothes he practically danced from rack to rack looking for clothes he liked. Sasuke sighed, it seemed to him that Naruto had finally gotten his hyper activeness back. To tell the truth, it was awkward walking in silence with Naruto; he was so used to the blonds non-stop talking he was surprised when he didn't.

"Sasuke, I've got what I want! We can go now!" Naruto yelled from the other end of the store. It had taken him 2 hours and 17 minutes exactly to go through all the clothes and pick out the ones he had wanted.

Sasuke cringed as he saw all the other customers in the store look between Naruto and Sasuke in confusion, now not wondering why they weren't trying to kill each other, but why they were shopping _together_. As Naruto sprinted to Sasuke and handed him the clothes he picked out he decided to give Naruto a piece of his mind. "Don't yell across a store like that!"

"Why not? I yell at you all the time…"

"Because 1. It disturbs the other customers and 2. It's embarrassing! Did you see the looks the other people gave us? Maybe they think we're... maybe they… oh no!" Sasuke glared at Naruto and walked away to the counter, leaving Naruto looking dumbfounded. What would they think they were?

The raven haired boy stalked out of the store, forcing Naruto to run after him to catch up, yelling for him to wait and being utterly ignored. The customers continued to stare at the door for five minutes after they left before continuing their shopping, but not without a long string of gossip to start that would soon spread throughout the entire village. Since, after all, most of the customers in the store were women and women were notorious for their gossiping, especially in Konoha.

Naruto kept yelling at Sasuke for not waiting and questioning him about his earlier statement while folding his clothes and unsuccessfully trying to get them into the dresser. The reason why he was unsuccessful in getting his new clothes into the dresser was because of Sasuke. The raven head had also bought some clothes and was putting his away first, since it was his dresser in the first place, and also because every time Naruto folded something Sasuke unfolded it and made Naruto refold it again, saying he had done it wrong.

The blond glared at Sasuke and finally he threw up his hands in frustration after Sasuke had unfolded his shirt for the eleventh time, his shirt landing on the floor between the two boys. "I would fold the clothes properly if I knew how to! Why don't you teach me? That way I can fold the clothes _properly_ and you don't have to nag me every time I get it wrong!" Sasuke stared at him… just stared is all, he didn't do anything else, not even blink.

… "Sasuke, hellooooooo?" Naruto waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face, trying to get the other's attention. Sasuke grabbed his hand in the middle of one of its waves and glared at the hand. He hadn't even thought of teaching Naruto how to fold clothes, even though he had told himself earlier he was going to, because he was so caught up in thinking about other things. He was hardly even thinking when folding his own clothes and putting them away.

Naruto glanced at the hand that Sasuke was holding and then looked at Sasuke himself. "Sasuke?" The raven haired head shook back and forth ever so slightly for a second before he literally stuffed the rest of his clothes into his drawer, grabbed Naruto's shirt from the floor, and folded it for him.

"Did you catch that Naruto? How to fold shirts that is."

"Eh? Oh, sorry… I didn't, could you show me again?" Naruto handed Sasuke another shirt and watched carefully as Sasuke folded it slowly for him, and took in all of the precise movements and perfect folds. He had never known Sasuke to be so good at house work; he'd make the perfect, and hottest, house wife, except for the fact that he was a male and therefore couldn't technically be called a wife. Next Sasuke showed him how to fold pants, then socks and lastly boxers.

Naruto grabbed another one of the shirts that Sasuke had got him and started to fold it; he had gotten 7 shirts, 5 pants, 3 pairs of pajamas and 8 boxers, just because the boxers had such awesome designs on them.

"Can't be helped, you're still sloppy at folding clothes, but with practice you will get better."

"Aaahhhhhhhhh!" Naruto fell down backwards and grabbed his head.

"What did you do this time, dobe?" Sasuke stared down at him and grinned.

"I just remembered something! We never got all of the other things I need! You know, like bath supplies, a toothbrush and toothpaste and all those other hygiene products that I'll need!"

Sasuke cursed to himself for forgetting such an important fact. And it didn't help that Naruto had also forgotten, so being the usual Sasuke that he was he blamed it all on Naruto and they got into a big argument over who was at fault. Meanwhile, they were still folding clothes and insulting each other, and before they knew it all of the clothes were folded and put away, they had nothing better to do so they started to grapple with one another.

Naruto punched at the raven haired boy but he sidestepped and grabbed the collar of Naruto's shirt - which was actually his shirt - and pulled the blond closer to him, their faces inches apart and eyes glaring into the other's eyes, daring the other to try something. Of course Naruto just had to take the challenge and kneed Sasuke in the gut before he could dodge the offending limb.

Just as Sasuke stood up and tried to kick Naruto, he fell face first to the floor. Naruto stopped his preparations to dodge Sasuke's kick and stared at the raven haired boy. "What are you doing down there, Sasuke? Worshipping my feet?" Naruto gave a feeble laugh but it didn't last long because of the confused look on Sasuke's face.

"No! It's just… I just fell, is all." Sasuke collected his cool and stood up and pretended to brush off some dust on his clothes that weren't there at all. He didn't dare tell Naruto that he thought he had seen a flash of yellow tail, a yellow tail that looked oddly like a yellow, rubber ducks tail.

Hehehe, yes, a cliffhanger! How shall the revenge bidden rubber duck act next? Read the next chapter – when I actually get around to writing it – and find out!


End file.
